The DemiWolf (demigod and werewolf)
by LIFESUCKSJK
Summary: Victoria Black is demigod and a werewolf. What happens when she gets to Camp Half-Blood and falls in love with Leo Valdez? What happens? Just read it to find out
1. Chapter 1

**This is 12 years after Breaking Dawn Part 2. I think Renesme was 7 in the movie. Jacob is married to Renesme and they have 2 year old boy named Tony.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the books. The only thing I own is the idea and some of the characters.

Victoria POV  
Hi name is Victoria Black and yeah I am related to Jacob Black. My grandfather is Billy Black had an awesome daughter and an amazing older named Sam Black. She had a great life and she was going to go to college but that changed when she decided to get drunk and sleep with my dad who I don't know since he never cared I guess, and gave birth to me. After she gave birth to me she lost a lot of blood and was in coma since she has the blood of the werewolves in her. She has been in a come for nearly 18 years and her doctor is none other than Dr. Cullen. He thinks the only reason why she didn't die was because she is werewolf but other than that she would be dead.

Anyway since I was newborn, my grandfather Billy always eye and I mean always. If he has to do something he sends me with Jacob or Paul. In other words privacy is not option. They are always checking up every five minutes and for example if I am listening to music they have to check and if they don't like it, I have to listen to something else. Life is always predictable for me so today I left and did some wandering in the forest. The forest was amazing and I was happy because I was alone and no one checking up on me. It was great until a vampire showed up out of nowhere.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"Betty and I am here to have fun."

Fun equals killing a werewolf. The rule was that don't transform into a werewolf if you are newbie unless a battle though and other if there are other werewolves. She lunged at me and dodged. I have been trained for this moment so newbie. This vampire had experience in killing werewolves. Then she slashed my left leg.

"Looks like I will be killing newbie."

Then she lunged at me again but this time I was ready. I used my good leg and kicked face which in result her head was off. I got her head and made fire so no humans report it and it hit me. I was alone, hurt, and lost. Now I saw the reason my grandpa was so protective with me, he didn't want to see me get hurt. I did the only thing I could think of is go deeper into the forest and try to find the exit.

It felt like forever and the forest got really dark after a couple hours. Then I saw some lights. Finally, the city but only to find a camp. I tripped over twig and the next thing I knew was swords and dagger pointing at me.

"Put those down, she is hurt" a man said.

I widened my eyes because the man was centaur.

"Yes, I am centaur child and I am Chiron."

He helped me up.

"Victoria."

He called on 2 boys who helped me walk.

"What happened to you?"

I didn't knew what to say. No one can know about my world so I lied but he's probably used the answer.

"A monster slashed my leg."

"Well, all you need is to get to the infirmary and everything will be alright."

I nodded.

"Victoria how much do you lose?" the man asked who was on my right.

"I don't I was walking through forest in Forks and next knew I was here."

"Do you say Forks?"

"Yeah why?"

"because we are in Long Island."

I stopped.

"How is that possible?"

"Something we will figure out tomorrow because if you walked all the here you must've a lot of blood."

"I think you're right because I don't feel right."

Next thing I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria POV  
I was in the forest looking at family and Seth and Paul. My uncle Jacob was following my trail of blood since I was slashed by vampire on the leg. Leah was there too. Then they stopped.

"Are you sure the track stops here, Jacob?" Leah asked.

"Yeah her scent and blood stops her."

"Did you check every single hospital around the area?" Seth asked.

"Yeah and the Cullen's are helping with search, as well." Paul said.

"What happened to her is the actual question."

"GUYS! I AM RIGHT HERE! UNCLE JACOB! PAUL! LEAH! SETH!" I screamed "CAN'T YOU GUYS SEE ME!"

I kept screaming that until someone shook me up from my dream. I opened my eyes and saw a kid with brown eyes, curly brown, and tan skin.

"Who are you and why did shake me?"

"Leo Valdez and you were screaming."

I rolled my eyes. If he only knew, why.

"Where am I?"

"camp half-blood."

I nodded. Then he went to get Chiron, the centaur guy. A girl named Minnie gave a pair of fresh clothes. While I was changing I realized that the slash as gone. Not surprised after I fell down to the ground, hard. My grandpa gave a brew that every time I get cut, it heals under 24 hours. I was wearing shorts so you can't tell if I was slashed by vampire or not.

"Wow you healed up fast." Chiron said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Victoria come with me. I will lead you to the Big House."

I followed him. while we were going over he showed me camp. It was awesome. I was seeing people and greeting that wasn't werewolves. He gestured me to the door.

"So Victoria you said you were from Forks."

"Yes, and someone said I was in Long Island."

"Yes, this a camp where demigods harness their power for good."

That sounded like Jacob when I turned 16 and started taking classes to harness my werewolf spirit.

"So tell me about yourself."

"Well, I have never left home before. Lived with my grandfather and uncle and a couple of people. I am going to be 18 next week. My mom has been in a coma since she gave birth to me and my dad never bothered to show up in my life."

"I am sorry about your mother and your father maybe a god."

"yeah, I know. I read in book once."

"Who's your teacher?"

"Alice Cullen."

"Home schooled?"

I nodded. Being home schooled has advantage and it's disadvantage. Advantages: you don't have to worry about what you have to wear, where to go to, get lost, eating the horrible school lunch, and other stuff you get avoid. Disadvantages: you don't get around, actual friends, bored out of your life, and nothing to do.

"Well, now you take new classes. You will get to learn how to fight monsters of all sorts."

Then a girl walked in. She had brown curls, dark skin, and brown eyes but you could tell she is not from this time period. She didn't have the scent of vampire so magic must exist to be brought from the dead.

"This Hazel daughter of Pluto the Roman name for Hades, Victoria she will show you around and be your teacher."

I waved and she waved back. Then she showed me around the camp and brought me to the armory to get a weapon.

"What would you like?" Hazel asked.

My family showed me to always have something easy to manipulate and sharp.

"What is the easy it thing to manipulate but is sharp?" I asked.

"A dagger."

"Cool show me them."

Hazel showed me pretty cool daggers but a dagger caught my eye. Mai-coh which means wolf in native American language (AN: that's what Google said).

"Do you know what that means?" Hazel asked.

I guess they don't teach Native American Language classes in Camp Half-Blood.

"Wolf or Mai-coh."

She nodded. She took me to the arena to see my dagger skills and obviously I sucked.

"Never hold a dagger before?" Hazel asked.

I was in sweat and out of breath. I nodded. She handed me a water bottle and a towel. After I gulped down the water and thanked her.

"Tell me about yourself, Victoria."

I said the exact same thing to Chiron.

"Anything else?"

"I lived in the woods, I am a good tracker, and I can tell which animals which."

"So you can survive about anything."

I nodded. The wolves taught me everything I knew to survive in the wild. Then horn was played.

"Time for dinner."

We walked over to the mess hall. Then Hazel explained to me what they do with their food, you scrape off some food and pray to the gods. I did the pray and Chiron came over to me.

"You sit in the Hermes table and sleep in the Hermes cabin until your father claims you."

I nodded and went over to the table where kids were everywhere.

"Hey, I am Travis and this is my twin brother Connor. Welcome to the Hermes cabin."

"Thanks."

I was greeted by everyone on the table and started to eat. After a while, Chiron smashed his hooves to the floor of the mess hall.

"Tonight, we greet a new demigod, Victoria Black. Victoria, please show yourself."

I stood up. Then we started singing camp songs and telling legends. It felt like home which me sad.

"hey you alright?" Connor asked.

"yeah, it just reminds me of home, that's all."

He nodded in understanding. Then a wolf came out of nowhere and everyone got their weapons but me. The wolf walked right in front and I just sat there.

"Victoria get out of there." Connor said

"Shh!"

I got to my knees and started petting the wolf.

"What are you doing?" Hazel asked.

"Come on, it won't hurt you. It's cute anyway."

"Victoria please take that animal into the forest and make you sure you aren't followed." Chiron ordered.

I nodded. I took the wolf out of camp and into the forest. I stopped and so did the wolf. I sat down on the ground and called the wolf. I started to pet it. A wolf means so much to me and my tribe.

"I am sorry my friend that you had to be treated like that but I wonder what happens when they know my secret. If they treated you like a monster, how will they treat me one of them?"

Then where was a rustle in the woods and a monster appeared. It was like a human and bat mashed together. I commanded the wolf to leave and go to it's pack. Once wolf left and I took my dagger to realize, I am going to die. The thing swooped down on me and my instinct kicked in. I rolled over and waited for it swoop down on me again. Instead of swooping down like I predicted it dived. My dagger was about 52 feet away so I couldn't run for it.

Something told me that if I transformed into a wolf, dead, run for it, dead, but I felt like I had an extra power in me and was waiting for this moment. I put my right hand in front of my body and I was controlling something but what? Then I realized it was shadows, I was controlling the shadows. I ripped the thing apart before it could attack or do anything. Then Hazel, and Chiron where right behind me. I turned and then a helm was in back of me.

"The helm of darkness." a kid said.

I threw a question look at Chiron.

"Bow down to Victoria Black daughter of Hades." Chiron.

Everyone bow down. I was the daughter of god of the underworld!


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria POV

After everyone bowed, Hazel stepped forward with some boy. He had messy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin and looks like he was 17.

"Well looks like you're with us." Hazel said.

I nodded. I went with to the Hermes cabin to get my stuff. Once I got my stuff we went to the Hades/Pluto cabin or what I call it the spookiest and most terrifying cabin of all. I am so lucky that seeing a head detached from it's body is 10 times worse than seeing skulls everywhere. There was an extra bed next to the kid. He plopped down on his bed.

"So what's you're name, kid?" I asked.

"Nico Di Angelo and don't call me kid." Nico answered.

"Well, it feels like home around here." I said sarcastically.

I got my pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. When I went out, Nico was making my bed, which I was meant to do after I changed.

"Thanks Nico."

"Your welcome, Victoria."

I nodded. This kid had dark and painful path, that you could just tell how the way he walks, his silence and the way he looks at people. I shook the feeling off but I did wanted I knew how it felt not knowing your father or who you truly are. I went to sleep but man did I regret that.

It was my mom before she went into coma. She was with a guy partying. He was pale, black eyes, and brown messy hair like Nico. It was him. My dad, Hades. My mom was laughing not knowing see was going to get pregnant.

"Sam Black tell me who do you I am think?" my dad asked.

"Well your Henry, who is different from men I have met before." my mom answered.

"You called me here for reason. What's the news?"

"I am pregnant."

He stopped dancing and looked at my mother. Then he got her arm and took her outside.

"Sam please tell me it's a joke. Please."

"Henry, I am pregnant. Is something wrong?"

My dad was pacing around trying to tell her who he really is.

"Sam, my real name is Hades for Greek and Pluto for Roman."

My mom started to laugh but realized he wasn't joking.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL?"

My mom was panting but why?

"I didn't think it would be important. No one ever wants me and I thought why not be someone be else for change?"

My dad looked down but my mother got his chin and smiled.

"I am sorry about that. I overreacted but there is legend that a demigod will posses a power transforming into a wolf. I never believed it until now."

"What happens to you?"

"I sleep until the destiny of the boy/girl is upon us."

"Coma?"

She nodded. My mom knew that when she gave birth to me, she was going into a 18 year coma.

"Well, I'll miss you but I cannot see any of children not even this case."

"I understand but promise me something when she needs you the most, be there for her."

He nodded and left.

"Don't worry" my mom said rubbing her stomach "you'll be safe with your family. Both you're families."

Then she disappeared. I wanted to her stay. To see her happy and smiling was what I have wanted to see for ages.

"MOM, DON"T LEAVE!" I screamed.

I was crying. I never seen my mom talking, laughing or smiling, or anything, just breathing and being still. That's the way I have always seen her, no feeling just breathing. Hazel and Nico shot up out of their beds to find me crying. Hazel was trying to soothe me but she will never understand how it feels when you're mother knows that she won't be in her child's life but won't ever be in it.

Nico went to get Chiron while Hazel stayed with trying to call me down. I was starting to sniffling and relax. Then Chiron came in with Nico wondering why he was here in the middle of the night.

"Hazel, what happened?" Chiron asked.

"Don't look at me, Victoria was the one that screamed." Hazel answered.

He looked at me for answer. One thing came into mind. I put my head between my knees.

"I saw my mom before she went into coma."

The only person knew what it meant seeing my mother being happy was Chiron.

"Do you want to speak about?"

"No, thanks."

"Then go back to sleep."

I nodded. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so I got ready for the day and went to the woods to relax. I sat down to take in the morning breeze and I heard a whimpering.

"Is anyone there?"

I followed the whimpering and found the wolf from last night. I ran to it and I saw it's pack was around him. I looked at him and saw the marks of vampire. They knew I was here but I couldn't leave camp because if they knew I left they were going to destroy off all camp until they see I am not here. I couldn't heal the wolf because it was too late. He bled out to much.

"I'm sorry, friend but I can help stop the pain."

I took a deep breath before killing the poor creature. I forgot my dagger so I found a sharp rock and finished his pain. I said a prayer to the wolves and told them to leave so I can perform a proper funeral. I dig out the perfect size where he died and put him in there with the rock I finished him with it. I put dirt back in and went back to camp but only to find them screaming. Then I saw one of them. I saw a vampire.

"There it's one that killed Betty!" a vampire said.

I cursed myself for thinking that the vampire I killed was alone. They went after me and I stood my ground. I started to fight and kill the vampires until they decided to leave.

"How do you know how to kill those things?" Travis asked.

"That's none of business, Travis."

"Well, it's mine if you don't help my son." a man said.

A man came with a child groaning in pain. I ran to the kid.

"I need a butterfly needle, about three tubes, and this kid in the infirmary. STAT!"

I helped in the man get his son to the infirmary. They got me everything I needed when I was in the infirmary. I got venom out of him on time but it looked like a bite from a vampire can kill a demigod and I knew the reason why. They have the blood of the god. Their blood rejects the venom once it's in, they have only moments to live before the venom overpowers the god of the blood. The kid passed, out cold.

"How long?" the father asked.

"Well, what do you guys have here?"

"Nectar and ambrosia. It heal the demigod faster but come in contact with a mortal, they die."

"Thanks for that information so with a sip of nectar he shall come around in about 2 days or so."

"Mr. D."

"Victoria."

He nodded. I left the infirmary before people started to ask question and I couldn't answer because no one can know the world of werewolves or vampires.

"What were those things?" Leo asked.

"How I am supposed know?"

"You killed them pretty fine."

I stopped to look at the Leo Valdez. "Why all of sudden are you interested in my past?"

"just wondering."

"Well, let's just that a similar monster slashed my leg but I didn't knew it had friends. Happy now?"

"It looked like you were trained."

"You learn from mistake, right? Since you clearly made mistakes before like leaving somone but when return they dead or nearly dead."

He looked at me like I just figured him. A huge advantage of being home schooled, you learn body language and how to figure people out by just look. I left him there and went to my cabin to get my dagger and my schedule. First thing, sword class.

I went arena and I forgot to look to look at the time so I was early. Then the door closed with breeze. I got out my dagger.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Then I heard cackle and foot steps towards me. Then a powder was thrown behind me so I turned but the smell was daisy with a hint of jasmine and I knew that powder from. It was transformation powder and if you weren't in the right mind, you're dead.

"Well, if isn't the woman who is the reason why her mother is in coma for 18 years, well not until next month though."

I turned to see a vampire. The man had black eyes, pale skin, blonde hair, and was dressed for funeral. My funeral. Then I heard 'you're the reason.' (AN: if you saw the A-team movie. Before Lynch finds Hannibal and "kills" the traitor) I dropped my dagger and my knees were on the floor. The next thing I knew I was werewolf and looking for the vampire. Then the vampire was around my neck and his nails in my veins.

I was in extreme pain and the brew with my healing abilities were acting fast so the pain was even worse but no one that I was here.

"Looks like you'll die and your poor family will never find you." the vampire said and left me.

Once, I screamed in pain, hoping that someone will help me before I see my father. Then I saw a man. Black eyes, pale skin, brown messy hair, it was him. My father.

"Victoria, stay with me Chiron is coming."

I nodded. When Chiron came, I closed my eyes but I heard my father shouting name.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria POV

I woke with a haze and my chest was in complete pain. Why didn't the healing abilities and the brew took the pain? Then I remembered, the vampire. I nearly died if it weren't my father. I was sweating like crazy. I took deep breaths like my Uncle Jacob did when a vampire nearly killed him. Then the door opened, it was the kid that I saved, Pollux.

"Well looks like you're awake."

"yeah, what happened?"

"Well, your father contacted Chiron and vanished to get you but that time Chiron was there you weren't breathing. He gave some nectar and called Apollo for his help. Apollo did an emergency surgery on you with the help of Will Solace and Bruce Tate. You were healing like crazy but Hades explained it's power you got from your mom. We understood because you are not the first demigod you got powers from a mortal parent. So you have been out for nearly a month."

"A month?"

He nodded. That meant my family is now searching the state and probably the world.

"Who's the demigod?"

"Frank Zhang, a shape shifter all of animals."

They had one in camp like me but I turned into the beast and could not control it. Then my father came towards me and dismissed Pollux.

"Hey dad."

"Victoria."

"I know the promise you made to mom. Thanks."

"Anytime."

He got a chair and sat down next to me. He grabbed my hand.

"Did you tell Grandpa Billy?"

"About?"

"Who are you and where am I."

"He knows the legend and that I am god but that this camp exist, no."

"What is exactly the legend?"

"The legend a woman that can turn into beast shall be with a child of a man of the dead. This child when she is only a month away before reaching 18 she will come the safest on the Earth for her but will face the enemy of ancestors and kill them all. She will be happy she finished the job of her ancestors and will be at peace with her people but make a decision between family and a chance in a normal life."

Beast= werewolf, man of the dead= Hades, woman who can turn into a beast= mom, the child who turns 18= me, safest place on Earth= camp, enemy of my ancestors= vampires, people= tribe, family= tribe, and normal life= camp. My question what vampires I am going to kill.

"Good luck, my child. You're going need it."

He kissed my forehead and left. I got up to go to get a extra t-shirt and went to my cabin. By time I got there, my sweet bed was the only thing I wanted. Once, I was asleep, I wish I stayed in the infirmary.

It was the day my mother gave birth to me. My grandpa was devastated that his daughter was in a coma but I was in his arm like always. Then my dad came out of my mom's room, nearly crying.

"So you're the famous Henry or should I say Hades god of the underworld that got my little girl pregnant and in a coma."

"Look I'm sorry. I truly am but when she told it was unexpected and it was her decision. Not mine."

"Thank you for respecting her decision. Will you take your daughter?"

"I wish I could but my brother forbids taking care of my own children."

"I am sorry about that."

He nodded.

"Just tell don't tell her who am I. I have brought misery and I don't want an innocent life messed up because of me."

Billy nodded. My dad left.

"Hey wake up." someone said.

I rubbed my eyes and saw Leo Valdez. For the first time, seeing him felt so right.

"What happened?"

"Well I was going to cabin to sleep since my dad kept up all night with me turning 18. Then I heard you crying so I went inside."

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks. I still can't believe it's been 3 years since Second Giant War."

"Well a war is a war."

I sat probably and my hair was a mess so I took off the ponytail to relieve my brown dark curls. He sat beside and looked at me. I sniffled and looked at him.

"Why were you crying?"

"You wouldn't understand."

I looked away. I was trained to never to show weakness to anyone, no matter what.

"I think I would."

I sniffled. Then I explained my dream and my other one.

"For long have you felt this way?"

"Since forever."

Even though I was home schooled everyone knew I was an outsider. If it weren't for me being the granddaughter of a tribal chief, I would be bullied everyday until the day I ran away or died.

"Well, as a friend, I'm here and I know how feels."

He turned my face to face his. His brown eyes were with compassion.

"My family gave me to the social services 10 years because they believe I killed my own mother. Until I turned 15 I realized it wasn't fault, it was Gaea's."

"Sorry for that. My mom has been in coma for 17 years, 18 next Friday."

"Well, looks like I have to get you something."

"You don't need to."

"Yeah, I think I do."

Then he started to lean in and then I started to lean in. Our lips met. At first it was simple but then his hands found my waist and my hands found his curly brown hair. It was a bliss. His lips tasted like grease and oil. We continued kissing until Nico stepped in the cabin. We both separated and Leo left.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Nico shut the door.

"You like Leo!"

I looked at him and I was about to say no but he knew better.

"Yeah, guess I do."

"Well, looks like I have get ready to catch you guys in make out session."

"Nico, chill we both have stuff to do so I really don't think that would happen."

"Whatever."

He fell when he hit the pillow. I smiled. For the first time, I felt like I was at home but all that would be gone, if the legend happens and if the battle is hear at camp. I shook it off and went to sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria POV

I woke up in a cold shiver form my dream. It was a battle between my people and the vampires. The Cullen's were on our side but the battle field was near camp borders. The vampires were trying to reach camp but more importantly Leo. They were trying to get him and they did.

Leo was screaming for the pain and looked just like Pollux when he was bitten by that vampire. I was too far away to help him so I defeated every vampire in my way but it was too late his aura was gone. He was dead. I was crying and he was in arms.

"This is what happens when you keep secret, Victoria." The vampire who nearly killed me.

I looked at him with distaste distaste and he left with Cabin 9 mourning over their fallen leader.

It was midnight and I knew I couldn't do anything but think about my family in Forks so I searched through my drawers and found a phone. I dialed Billy's number as fast as possible because I do not want to be attacked by any monsters right now. I at first it was ringing then I heard his gentle voice. I stepped outside to talk.

"Hello, grandpa."

"Victoria! Where are you have been worried sick!"

"grandpa, I'm fine. Just know that I am safe."

"Victoria! Listen to we our going to find you."

"I am sorry but you can't and grandpa find that moms knows legend."

He started to protest but I had to end the call before the monsters get a signal. I sighed and started to cry. My family was worried sick about and I was here meeting new people and being love. I dried the tears away and stood there but the healing brew was kicking in. I had to get to my bed fast and thank the gods I had could use the shadows to go to my bed.

Once I hit my pillow, and yet again I had another nightmare. This time it will like the present.

It was a office of vampires everywhere. They were all tracking werewolves of the world. Let's just that we stand in the middle of their way in getting more blood from humans and their life sentence. Then I saw my face on one of their screens. (AN: NCIS in the office)

"Are you sure it's her?" The vampire that nearly killed me.

"Yes, sir. She is from the Quileute tribe, her father is unknown to society, her mother is Sam Black, grandfather Billy Black, uncle Jacob Black, and she has been home schooled so no friends only the tribe." Another vampire said.

"Has she ever been transformed to a wolf?"

"No, sir before month ago. Stayed away from vampires her whole entire life."

The guy that nearly killed nodded and left. I woke up in a cold shiver once again. This time it was 5 am in the morning so people were getting ready go to breakfast. I got out of bed before my siblings did and took a bath. When I got up, Nico was talking to Hazel about me.

"Why are you guys talking about me?" I asked.

They stopped talking and looked at me. I was going to get my shoes and they were staring at me now.

"What?"

"Did you call someone last night?" Nico asked

I thought they were both asleep and could've known if they followed me. I could've heard them.

"Why?"

"Well, a monster came into a camp and nearly killed Clarisse."

"Who?"

"Daughter of Ares." Hazel answered.

"So did you?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, I needed to talk to my grandpa."

They looked at each other with disbelief.

"Why?" Hazel asked.

"they were worried sick about me."

Then they left to who knows where. I tied my shoes and left to mess hall. I got my breakfast and did my prayer to my dad.

_Don't let anything happen to Leo. Please. I love him._

I went to eat at my table but some kid threw my food at my face.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"That's for calling your grandpa. It nearly cost my sister life."

I just started at him and left before I ripped his head off. Chiron went after me and took me to the Big House.

"What Seth said was true, Victoria?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why?"

I looked away. No one had to know and no one can. If I tell anyone, I have to leave immediately because it would in danger everyone's life

"If you don't want to say it, fine but something will happen. No matter what."

I nodded and left. Then there was scream from Hazel. I shot up and ran to where the scream was. She was in the woods crying and a guy's arms (probably her boyfriend was soothing her.

"Hazel, what happened?" I asked.

She was on the floor and knelt near her. She got out of his arms and hugged me. She took my right sleeve and pulled it up. It showed my tattoo (AN: Jacob's tattoo in New Moon). She sniffled.

"Where you get that?"

"Everyone I know back home gets it when they turn 16 if the tribe leaders sees something in you."

"Like what?"

"A common legend, that my ancestors could transform into a beast."

"So you can?"

I had to lie. If I didn't, I would've have to leave camp to protect them and I am forced to not say anything about my transformation into beast.

"Like I said a common legend."

"Well, they has the same tattoo."

My eyes widened and walked slowly so I can back out before seeing the bodies. No, it couldn't be. Not them anything but them. It was Seth and Leah Clearwater. I dropped to floor and I started to sob.

"SETH! LEAH!" I screamed.

Leo hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Victoria."

He turned me towards. I cried in his chest, until no more tears could out. A group of demigods came around me. I stood up.

I was sniffling. "Nico, get Hazel glass water. Someone get me a sponge, water, towels to clean them and needles to stitch's them up, please."

I closed their eyes. I couldn't believe they died. Some kid with ocean green eyes, black raven hair, and fair skin.

"Who are you?"

"Percy Jackson. Sorry for your friends."

He gave me the stuff I needed and left. I cleaned them, and stitched them up. Then Chiron and patted my shoulder. The Stoll's brother took Seth and 2 kids from Apollo took Leah.

"Those kids are Will and Linda. I'm sorry for loss."

I sniffled.

"Victoria, what is that?" He pointed at the tree ahead.

I walked to and then I stopped. The tree had a sign on it. It had my tattoo on it but there was another sign on top of it. The other sign was A and O. I wasn't breathing anymore. How in the world did they survive?

"Victoria, what that mean?"

"They are coming to camp. War begins."

"Who's comes to camp?"

I turned to see him. The legend was about the Ancient Ones who were vampires since the beginning of the human race.

"The Ancient Ones."


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria POV

_"Who's comes to camp?"_

_I turned to see him. The legend was about the Ancient Ones who were vampires since the beginning of the human race._

_"The Ancient Ones."_

"Who are the Ancient Ones?"

I sighed and sat down, not taking my eyesight of the mark.

"The Ancient Ones are a group of monsters who have been around since the beginning of the human race."

"So what does the mark?"

These guys don't know anything about other worlds like mine and don't keep open mind about anything.

"It means war with my tribe and it's going around camp grounds."

"May the demigods be of some help?"

I turned to see his face and went back to the mark.

"Only I wish, Chiron. What happened to Pollux will be even worse if the Ancient Ones see the demigods. Blood will be everywhere and I will not be the cause of it. It is something the Quileute tribe is not meant to do."

"I understand but a piece of advice the demigods will fight no matter what anyone says."

"I like that but they don't know how to fight them."

"Do you?"

"No, they were meant to be since the 1861 and they cannot be defeated."

"So you have no idea as well."

I nodded. My ancestors killed them all during the Civil War, or at least we thought.

"But can you tell the rest?"

"Chiron that would mean breaking a tribal law."

"It is your decision since it is your tribe but they are going to figure out somehow, some way."

He patted my shoulder and left to see Mr. D. I sat there thinking about what Chiron and he was right but I had to follow tribe rules. My mid was made up so I went to find Chiron. I told him to get everyone to the mess hall. After 10 minutes, every single demigod was in the mess hall.

"Hey, why are we all?" some girl asked.

"For what moments ago." I answered.

"Oh, I get now you want all of us to be worried about you?"

"Real funny but no. The reason why I called you here was because their is group called the Ancient Ones and they are coming near camp grounds. These guys are lethal and if they see you guys, prepare to see the dead."

Everything was silent until the girl that asked me.

"How do you know about them?"

"Easy, my ancestors defeated during the Civil War. Anymore questions before I can tell the really bad news?"

No one said anything.

"My ancestors thought they called them all but looks like they messed a few."

I heard something but I didn't care.

"They can't be defeated." I heard murmuring "It took 4 years to take them down and it was about a million of them."

"4 years?" Leo asked.

I nodded.

"Then chance we have?" the girl said.

"I don't know."

"Wait, who are your ancestors we have never heard of this group?"

"They have been longer than the gods and the gods don't know about them."

"You're hiding something."

"That is not important, Clarisse." Chiron said.

Oh, shoot. The girl that nearly died because of me was doubting me. I can see her point.

"Be happy she is informing us."

"Why?" Clarisse asked.

"Because right now I broke a couple of my tribe's rule right now and I could've just not tell you guys and continue with my life and this battle."

She stayed quiet. Chiron send them off expect the cabin leaders. I guess knew 5 of them, the Stoll's brother, Leo, Nico, and now Clarisse.

"Victoria, come with us to the Big House." Chiron said.

There were 16 cabin leaders. (AN: The list is too long so here is the list. wiki/Camp_Half-Blood)

"Victoria" Chiron said while I was sitting down next to Nico Di Angelo. "I understand that there are rules you wish to keep from your tribe but please a bit of background with what we are facing."

"All right. The Ancient Ones are vicious monsters that don't care who or what are you, you're in their way, death. All they care is their is themselves and their group. My tribe was meant to kill them all."

"Why?" Clarisse asked. This girl was getting on my nerves.

"Because they were killing innocent people and can you shut up? I am trying to tell you guys something that I shouldn't even do so please shut up." and she shut up but I can tell payback will be hers.

"So these people don't hold back. They have no weakness that my people don't know. For us it was urban legend for kids to use in camp to scare or when the little ones behaved the parents said so they can behave well. Like the boogie monster."

"Didn't anyone stop think that they were more? The name is Annabeth, Victoria." Annabeth asked.

"It was a dark time for my ancestors. A time none of us want to talk about."

"Why?" It was the Percy kid that apologized for my friends death.

"We nearly lost all of our tribe, protecting the humans."

"So you're like us. Protect, and make sure the mortals don't figure anything." Percy said.

I nodded. No human or mortal was meant to get hurt by any monsters.

"So they coming to camp and we can't defeat them?" Leo asked.

"yeah and you guys aren't going to be part of it."

"Then why did you tell us?" Clarisse asked.

"This your camp, you guys have the right to know."

"Well thanks for the info but Chiron may have told you this and I'll say it again. Anything that involves camp is our problem." Percy said.

"I understand but this isn't your battle, it's mine."

"Well your my sister so it's my battle and Hazel's" Nico said.

"Nico don't. I've too many people in my life. I'm not going lose anyone."

With that answer, I left before any other question. I told them half truth. That is the only thing they will ever know but that Annabeth girl is not dumb so she will connect the dots if any evidence of what I am appears. She will come to me and obviously I'll no so she will attack around people and I have no other option but to say yes. One plan: avoid Annabeth until this battle with the Ancient Ones are done.


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria POV

I went to the woods since no one can see me there and I can blow off some steam in peace. I sat down near the burial ground of the dead wolf and once I did, a twig snapped. I got my dagger out and Leo stepped out.

"Don't ever do that again, Leo."

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay."

I sat back down and put my dagger away.

"So why you here?"

"To blow some steam off."

He nodded but I kept staring at the burial ground.

"Someone die here?"

"In a way."

"Who?"

"The wolf that you guys got scared of."

He was silent. He sat down next to me.

"Hey um I wanted to talk about yesterday."

I smiled. That kiss was everything.

"So?"

"I liked it and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me."

"Sure. When?"

"Tonight. I'll pick you at 8."

I nodded and looked at him. Then he stood up and helped me up. We talked about camp and life. He made me laugh a couple times and we went our separate way's when we reached my cabin.

"So what happened?" Hazel asked.

"Nothing just Leo asked me out."

She started to squeal and asked when.

"Tonight at 8."

"OMG, that give us 5 hours. We need cabin 10 in here now."

Before I can start to protest, Hazel went running outside and she was lucky to find a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Okay. Hazel what's wrong?" the girl asked.

"Victoria has a date in 5 hours and I need your help."

"Okay my name is Drew and who is the guy?"

"Leo." I answered.

"Okay so that mean you have to wear something brown, and simple."

She went through my stuff and found a blue jean short. She told me to go get hair wet and put on the shorts. By the time I followed the orders, she was back with 4 kids from her cabin.

"Okay you're out so here is brown v-neck shirt, and white tennis shoes."

I went back to the bathroom to put in on. Then after 4 hours of make up and straighten my hair they were done since to took them about an hour to come back. I had a light makeup on.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and opened the door. Leo had a white v-neck with jean pants, white tennis shoes, and a gray hoodie.

"Hey, you look great." he said.

"You too, Valdez."

I heard some aw in the background. We were silent until Leo showed me his car. (AN: 1st-gen-mustangs/1965-ford-mustang/ First one).

"You have a 1965 ford mustang?"

"Yeah my dad gave to for 17 birthday. You like mustangs?"

"Best cars in the world especially the 70s edition."

"Well, there a first time for everything right?"

I nodded. He opened the door like a gentlemen. He went 100.7 and they were playing "Can't Hold Us". We were singing to the song until some adult honked at us and we started to laugh.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Batting cages."

"Oh, cool. I rock at it."

"Really so can you teach me?"

"Sure."

We reached the batting cages. I started to show how you bat and hit.

"Okay you try."

I gave him the bat and he wasn't bad.

"You lied."

"Sorry. Come here let's do the last one together."

I went in the cage and his arms was wrapped around me. I stared at him and we did the last one. He looked at me and kissed me.

"Let's eat something." Leo suggested.

I nodded. We found a hot dog vendor on the street and at in hi car. We went back to camp about 10. We were talking about great was the date until Leo said I love you.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, the feeling mutual."

"For real?"

"Would I do this if the feeling wasn't mutual?"

I kissed with passion.

"Fair enough. Girlfriend."

I went to my cabin and slept with a smile. My first relationship will be awesome because it will ever end.


	8. Chapter 8

Victoria POV

I woke up thinking that last night was a dream come true and it was. Leo was now officially my first boyfriend. I smiled at the thought and got out of bed. Then I realized I slept with my clothes last night. I went to the bathroom and took a short but refreshing bath and once I got out, Hazel was on my bed. You could tell she was going to ask me about the date last night. She jumped out of my bed and squeezed my arms.

"You have to tell me everything about last night!" She screamed.

"Alright first let go of my arms" She let go and apologized "and second don't squeal when I am talking."

She nodded and explained about last night. Once I finish, she squealing like a pig. I had to cover my ears before I became deaf.

"Okay! Hazel stop squealing and can we please go to breakfast!" Nico shouted.

We walked out of the door while Hazel was ranting off that Leo and I were cute couple and couldn't wait what will happen to us next. Then Annabeth pulled me away from Hazel.

"Alright what was _that _for? I was talking to my sister."

She rolled her eyes. Ugh, this girl was getting on my nerves and if I wasn't meant to keep my secret I would've bit her head long time ago (Clarisse too).

"Look, you have secrets and if aren't careful your destroy people.

"Why are you so interested in my life?"

"Because someone I knew someone was like with secrets and she died with honor but it took a toll on all of us."

I walked away from her trying to ignore her warning but she was right. I went with rest my day with that in my head but Mister Percy snapped me out of thoughts in class.

"Hey, have you been attention?"

I shook my head.

"Sorry."

"She was probably thinking about Repair Boy!" someone screamed in the background.

Percy raised an eyebrow and called me to the front of the class.

"Everyone's that you have if you want survive in our world, you got destroy monsters. You have no experience so you gonna learn now."

I didn't know what he was talking about but he lunged at me and his sword clashed with my dagger. We fought but you can tell that this kid had many years of fighting monsters and trying to live a normal life. Then he did this move that, I was on the ground and my dagger was scattered. His sword was an inch away from my neck

"Looks I win." Percy said.

Only he didn't know I had experience also so my legs swept through Percy's and he fell. I got his sword before he could get it and now he was in my mercy.

"Looks I win." I mocked him.

I gave his sword and I went to my dagger but still no one knew how I did that from simple class with him.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Easy, Paul taught me when I was ten."

Still no one could believe it. I walked back into the crowd and he continued to teach his class. Then Chiron came to talk to Percy. They were whispering so no one could here it expect me.

"Percy, I need Victoria now and please tell me she was terrible."

I couldn't believe he wanted me to be terrible but I shook that of.

"Sorry, Chiron. She was great and she even defeated me. Why?"

"Because Mr. D and I believe that she was trained and whatever she is hiding will relate to her knowledge. We fear that camp will be in danger, more ways than one."

"Okay, Chiron. I'll keep my eye on her."

He nodded and pulled me away. I couldn't believe that they were getting closer and closer to finding out my secret. We walked all the way to the Big House to find Annabeth with Mr. D talking.

"Please sit, Victoria." Mr. D said.

I sat down and I made sure it was 10 chairs away from _her._

"Victoria, we have theory but we don't want to believe so we are going to ask you questions." Mr. D said.

"Whatever."

"How do you know about 'Ancient Ones'?" Annabeth asked.

"Legends that are passed down to each generation."

"You said that your tribe was in the Civil War and thought that you killed them all, why?"

"We believed what the North believed, freedom in every culture and race. The Ancient Ones were killing innocent people and our tribe."

"The common legend you said to Hazel, is it true?"

I looked at her and started laughing. They looked at me like I was crazy and high.

"Annabeth, I think I would've noticed if I was werewolf."

"Really well I know a guy named Frank Zhang he didn't he could shape-shift into animals so how do I know you are lying?"

"Look you have no right to question in what I do so back off and you don't mess with a Black."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Enough both of you," Chiron said before something went down. "Both of you to your cabins."

I walked out and started to run to avoid anymore questions from her. Then I heard a blast from the Forge. My immediate thought was Leo. I has fast as I could to the forge. Everyone was coughing and I spotted Leo fighting with someone. The kid who threw the food my face.

"Look what you did, Valdez!" he said.

"What I did! YOU started, Seth!" Leo screamed.

I ran over and I was at his side.

"Well, it ain't my fault your girlfriend looks the walking dead!"

I was stunned at the insult. Then I felt heat and looked at Leo's hand. They were in flames! Leo could control fire? I took a step back.

"Even you girlfriend thinks you're freak."

He looked at me and the fire subsided. Then he ran away and I went after him. We ended up in the forest and Leo fell down. I ran even faster to get him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him helping him up.

"Yeah, just go away." He said.

"Please let me stay."

I looked at him in the eyes. He sighed and sat down. I joined him and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Leo." I told him.

He looked at me and saw that I was hurt. "It's okay. I didn't tell you. I should be apologizing."

I was sniffling. "No it was your secret and I shouldn't reacted that way."

He put his arm around me and snuggled to get closer. His warmth,his smell and everything that made Leo will be the death of me.


	9. Chapter 9

Victoria POV

Leo and I were holding hands while going to my cabin but we had to stop when Chiron was in front us.

"Chiron what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"A man named Jacob Black is in front of camp..."

He looked at me and my face was full of joy. I kissed Leo's cheek and ran to see my uncle. Then memories were following back when I was running to see him.

When I was starting to walk, my grandpa let me go and started to walk towards Jacob but I fell down and he caught me. When I was 8 (the time period when I called him Jakey), he went to the woods for some reason and didn't come back for 4 days. One day it was pouring and I was getting impatient but then I saw a figure similar to Jacob. I out the biggest grin of all time and ran outside to greet him. Then he saw me and ran towards. I embraced his warmth and his smell which was woodsy and ashes. A more recent memory, when I ran to the forest because Paul was treating me like a child but Jacob went after me. He found me sobbing and hugged with all of his might.

"Don't worry, one day you'll show them but you have impressed me everyday." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. He was like the father I wished to have.

I stopped at the hill and saw his bike. I smiled and kept running down the hill.

"UNCLE JACOB!" I screamed.

He turned around and waited by his bike to embrace me. I ran into arms and then I started to cry.

"It's alright Victoria. I'm here." He said.

We were like that until someone cleared their throat. I turned around to see Mr. D. I dried the tears with my hand and Jacob had an arm around me.

"So who is he?" Hazel asked.

"Oh sorry. This my uncle Jacob."

"Yeah you can tell how."

I nodded. we had the same skin, black eyes, and tattoo.

"So how do you find this place?" Mr. D asked.

"I don't know. I just followed a hunch I had and found this place."

Mr. D nodded and left.

"So you're going to introduce me to your friends." Jacob said.

"Oh, that Hazel my half sister."

He widened his eyes. I guess he didn't want to believe that man who my mom pregnant was with another woman before me. Then Nico was walking towards us.

"And that's Nico my other half-brother."

Nico waved his hand awkwardly at my uncle.

"So you ready come back?" He asked.

I sighed. "Jacob, I can't leave." I said.

"What? Why? My dad has been worried sick about you and every since you called him. He has been looking for that legend that Sam knew every since you called him a few days ago."

"Jacob you remember the story about the Ancient Ones?"

"Yeah. My dad told me that we misbehaved as a kid. Why?"

"because their back. We need the tribe and the Cullen's in this battle."

He nodded and he gave "do they know you are a werewolf?" look. I gave him my best "no" look. He hugged me and left. I know what you are thinking why I didn't tell him about Seth and Leah? I didn't want to him turn into a werewolf because him and Seth were likes brothers and it will be easier if the whole tribe came so I don't have to repeat myself.

"So who he was?" Nico asked.

"My uncle."

he nodded and left. Hazel and I walked to our cabin silence. I wanted to tell them but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Secrets just suck and especially when you lie to your loved ones.

**AN: Sorry if the chapter sucked but I really wanted that Victoria will reunited with Jacob.**


	10. WRITER'S BLOCK

AN: I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update but _moi _has **A HUGE WRITER'S**** BLOCK!** I have an idea so I write down but then it turns to be one of the worst chapters I have ever written in my life. I need my fellow fans help. The read the chapter and think what direction I should take. Once again sorry for updating.

**PS: If you guys are writers, give me some advice on how to get rid of writer's block, if you have experienced it.**

Thank you very much!

I check very review, so pretty please on cherry on with sprinkles help a newbie do this and yes I am new to the world of fanfiction.


	11. Chapter 11

Victoria POV

I walked with my siblings until the conch horn blew.

"Wait isn't dinner in a few hours?" I asked.

"yeah, it is." Nico said.

We started to ran to the mess hall where everyone was. People started to look at me like they knew who I was. Which was impossible unless that daughter of Athena connected the dots. I started to walk threw crowd to only find the mark of my tribe burning threw mess hall but it didn't smell like something was burning. It was more like ashes so I ran to the infirmary to see if Seth and Leah's bodied were and they were. I knew my smell of ashes and those smelled like human or the ashes of a vampire.

"Why you run away?" someone asked.

I jumped and turned out to see. It was Clarisse. God, that girl can get on my nerves.

"To see if my hunch was right."

"That whoever started the fire used the bodies of your friends" she pointed at Seth and Leah "to start the fire."

"Yeah, but I guess was wrong."

I was going to the door until Clarisse stopped me.

"Wait, how are you so good?"

I turned around to see her and threw a "what do you mean" look.

"I mean we didn't notice it the smell but you did."

"I lived in the woods my whole entire life. My family are pretty good trackers and in Forks there are pretty good trackers so you pick up from the people around you."

She nodded.

"So if you have family why are you here and not them?"

"The Ancient Ones don't care if you guys are telling truth that I left they will everyone until camp is burned to the grounds."

"Wait, you are willing to sacrifice for me?"

I thought about for second and I nodded yes. Even though I hate the girl, she didn't deserve to die because of stupid a choice of walking through the woods.

"Why?"

She looked at me desperate for answer. I looked at her for second. You can just tell that she was used to people fearing her and never realized that real side of her until a special someone came in and showed her it's not bad to show your emotions for someone.

"I don't know maybe it's the fact that you nearly died because of me calling my grandpa."

She nodded and left. I sighed and looked at them one more time to remember why I was staying, to protect the people I love so death is not upon them. I left to go to my cabin but then I was being followed by a mob? I turned to see them and they were all glaring like they wanted to kill me.

"Why did you run?" Seth asked.

"To see if my hunch was correct."

"Do you have an alibi for that?"

"Yeah, she does Seth." Clarisse said.

She came out of the crowd and smiled at me. Looks like are our mends are bending.

"Still that doesn't explain why she knows so much of the enemy."

She rolled her eyes but Seth did something unexpected. He punched me across the face and kicked me the guts. I got up and I knew what was going to happen next. I ran into the forest but the guy followed into the forest.

"You think you run away from me!" Seth shouted. "You don't run away from a child of Ares!"

I was trying to run faster and kept eyes on the road because if I turn back to see him, you know what will happen. My problem was that Seth was a pretty fast runner as well so he was probably was at least 10 feet away from me. I looked up to see if it was a full moon and guess what it was? A full moon. This day just keeps getting better and better.

Then a felt a gust a wind taking away Seth. I really hoped it was that monster that attacked that day but the scent was different. It was a scent that I grew up, and did that scent stick around. It was the Cullen's.

"Alice! Rosalie! Get Victoria to safe place!" Edward said carrying away Seth.

Then Alice and Rosalie took me the arms and took me away from camp.

"Guys you should go. I can't hold it much longer." I stated.

They let go of me. Then my anger took over and I turned into a werewolf but I heard a gasp from someone. I wanted to go after that person but Emmett already got to the person. It was Annabeth.

"Do you know her?" Alice asked.

Then Edward came out of nowhere. He read and said yes.

"Who is she?" Rosalie asked.

"Annabeth" Edward answered.

"Alright _Annabeth _what you saw right now you will pretend it never happened. This is some dream. I'm going let go right now but we hear anything that you said this to someone. Well looks I'll have my first human blood in a long time. Got it?" Emmett demanded.

Annabeth nodded and Emmett let go of her. Annabeth looked at me for one more time and ran back to camp.

"Victoria transform back and follow her back to every she was. You must confront her before she tells someone or worse." Alice said.

I knew what she meant when she "or worse". She may find away to tell the demigods and they will never trust me again. I transform back to my human form and sighed. Then Emmett gave me a bear hug and so did his girlfriends and siblings.

"Why didn't you comeback home?" Alice asked.

"Did Jacob tell you guys yet?" I said.

They nodded no and explained to them what was happening in camp.

"So their back the battleground will be on the front of this camp." Emmett said.

"Wait how do you know that this place is camp?" I asked.

"The human may see something else but the whatever is tricking that minds of the humans, it can't trick us." Rosalie said.

I nodded. I had to talk to Nico or Hazel about that.

"So come back when in a week which is next Friday."

I nodded. Next Friday was my birthday, and the battle since it made sense. We said our goodbye's and sneaked back into my cabin and thank the gods Nico or Hazel was there. I changed into my pajamas and slept, wondering how the people I love will react.


	12. Sickness

Hello, my dear fans! Sorry I have been updating lately but I have been feeling sick. So I have been feeling yucky and like I will throw up any second. Hope you guys forgive me but I can't control what I feel. Keep your fingers cross that I will better so I can update and before schools starts. See you guys later! ;-D


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I am sorry if this chapter is short or suck or both but I really wanted you guys to read the reaction of Annabeth. Also I will be updating on Monday's or Wednesday's or both. It all depends on my homework. 5 more days.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I woke in a cold shiver in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep at all because of Victoria. I know right, the fearless daughter of Athena is afraid of a newbie. I think you would be afraid to if that newbie can transform into a wolf and I mean a _wolf. _She was around 3 feet tall, black fur with light brown streaks. I tried to go back to sleep but every time I did, I saw Victoria in her wolf form so I decided to research about what Victoria was.

I searched up "What are the legends of people transforming into a wolf". Once I pressed enter, every single time I clicked for a new page it was the same thing, Victoria was a werewolf. At first, I felt terror because she can harm anyway unintentionally and then all of sudden I felt relief. It would explain why she knew so much of what we were facing, why she ran off, and the most important of all; why she kept her life a secret.

I heard some mumbling which indicated my siblings were waking up. I deleted the page I was on, and grabbed my stuff to be the first in the bathroom. I was walking to the mess hall until someone put their hands on my eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Who?" Someone said in a British accent. Their accent was a complete fail and I knew who it was.

"Percy, get your hands off my eyes or else." I threatened.

"I don't know who this Percy chap is but he sounds very handsome."

"I warned you, Seaweed Brain."

Before he can say anything, I elbowed him in his stomach and he immediately took his hands off me.

"Told ya."

He smirked and gave me hug.

"So why do you run away last night?"

I wanted to tell him but then I remembered what that guy said last night. Then I knew what say, that will sound believable.

"I wanted to see if Victoria was fine. I mean I had my fair share with Seth."

He nodded. Seth and I have several discussion with his sword and my dagger. While I was getting to my table I saw Victoria talking to Hazel and I flash of she turning into a wolf. I shook it off because we were noticing me not moving. After I ate breakfast, I went to Amphitheater where I held my Greek language classes for newbies. Then it occurred to me, Victoria was a newbie so she was in the class and probably the only because the gods have been having less kids since the Second Giant War. When I stepped inside I saw that Victoria was practicing with her dagger.

"Your elbow has to be higher if you want stab them." I said.

She turned out and saw me. She was panting.

"Thanks." She managed to say.

"You're not used with weapon, are you?" I asked her while reaching a book.

She nodded a no and grabbed her bottle.

"So any questions before we start."

"Yeah. Annabeth what you saw last night." She waited for my response. "You can't tell anyone about it."

I scoffed and she gave me a weird look.

"I think your friend made that very clear last night."

"What, Emmett? He was bluffing. Trust me, if he does kill you. He won't be coming to Forks anytime time soon."

"How?"

She looked away and turn to see me.

"Remember what I said to Hazel when she asked me about my tattoo?"

I nodded. She said that her ancestors could transform into a beast and she was a descendant and so was her tribe.

"It's real."

"And what we are facing are vampires."

She nodded, once again. it made sense when they camp. They were fast, that no even Apollo cabin could get a shot on them.

"Okay let's start the class. First thing first, do you have dyslexia or ADHD?"

"Nope."

"Okay, here." I handed her book. It was "Ancient Greeks For Dummies". "read it and tomorrow I'll how you know about Greek mythology since we spent most of time clarifying about last night."

She nodded and took the book.

"So who is you godly parent?"

"Athena."

She started to crack up and gave a what the heck look.

"last night."

I understood why she was cracking up. Sometimes my knowledge beats me and I do crazy things like last night, when I was following Victoria. She left to her other classes and stood there thinking of what I did last night. Now I was a world that I didn't even thought could even exist but it didn't matter any more I was in her world now.


	14. Chapter 14

Victoria POV

I was walking to my other class which was with Nico since he was th only one with my powers. I reached the Arena where he Nico was on the floor, petting this freakishly large dog but I feeling she was meant to be a threat to the demigod kind.

"Hey Victoria. This is Mrs. O'Leary a hell hound, Percy pet."

"Okay. What's a hell-hound?"

"A hell hound's are children of of Nyx and Cerberus but they serve out father. So they are no harm to us or any child of Hades/Pluto but to other half-bloods, yes."

I nodded. He got up and send Mrs. O'Leary of sleep or something.

"All right before we start do you have any question on your powers?"

"Yeah. Um, is there other powers I should know of?"

"Yeah. You can raise the dead, summon spirits, control the earth, you can sense death, control over darkness, induced fear, death trance, you sense a life aura, sensitive to death. For example if someones dies your ears may ring. Also shadow travel, which is how you got here."

I nodded and man, that was a lot of powers but I bet I won't have many of them due to the fact that I am a werewolf.

"Okay since all these powers are meant to use in action. I will debrief about each powers, what will you expect from it and then you are going to use them but be careful these powers can wear you down so use in a time of need."

"Alright."

Then he started to talk about my powers. I wasn't surprised by any of it but I mentally started to get rid of some powers. For example controlling earth sounds like controlling my transformation so that was out of the list.

"Alright. We both know you can shadow travel, and control the shadows so you lets see you controlling the earth."

I nodded and I focused but nothing happen. Just what I thought, my transformation was in the middle of the way.

"Okay looks like you don't get every single power which is alright but we will dig in on that later."

I sighed. I wanted to tell him that I was a werewolf but how do you tell your half-brother that you turn into a huge wolf without him thinking you are crazy? He told me that will probably use these powers some other time but they can only be revealed in combat. I went to my other class which was archery. I wasn't half bad since as kid I always threw rock at empty sodas cans and for every soda can I hit, I got 5 bucks. The rest of the day was learning things that my tribe sorts taught like how to fight, and all that stuff. Just this time, I use weapons and I kill monsters.

The conch bell blew which indicated it was dinner time. While we were all eating, Chiron hit is hooves on the concentrate of the mess hall.

"Heroes, this Friday shall be Capture th Flag." Then the whole camp was whooping and shouting especially the Ares cabin. "Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Hermes Iris, and Hecate will be the blue team. Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hades, and Hypnos will be the red team."

I widened my eyes. Clarisse La Rue was in my team. I had to work with her and be in a team with her. I hope my team can handle lose because that will if I was in a team with Clarisse.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO FRIDAY

The week felt like a drag. Nico taught me more what it meant to be a child to be a child of Hades. I got better with my sword fighting skills, and Annabeth and I became closer as friends. She wasn't really bad when she not figuring out who you are and screaming at your face. I got better with my Ancient Greece class. It was time for dinner which meant an hour before Capture the flag.

My team was preparing for Capture the Flag while I was trying to grasp the concept.

"Alright," Clarisse said "My cabin will be fighting the red team. Hypnos cabin I want you guys to put anyone to sleep from the blood team and keep them as prisoners until the game is done. Apollo cabin you guys will be in the trees shooting down the enemy, Hephaestus cabin prepare all your bombs and traps where the enemy cannot see and anticipate. Nico, use your shadow traveling to get behind the enemy lines, and Hazel you will use your underground abilities to sense if anyone wants to do an underground attack. Victoria, you will be with me trying to get the flag and bring the red team to victory."

I nodded. Then the conch shell blew and we went to our positions. In a matter of minutes swords broke out, and me Clarisse hiding behind the bushes waiting for the perfect time to claim victory. As we were waiting a scream was heard not far from where we were hiding. Then a demigod came out of nowhere barely breathing. He had black hair, fair skin, and was rough around 5 feet tall with 8 inches.

"Chris!" Clarisse shouted.

Then she ran to him and caught Chris in her arms. I checked for a bit mark and found it on his forearms.

"What's wrong with him?" Clarisse asked.

"He's dying." I said.

My ears were ringing and his aura was fading, quick.

"YOUR a child of Hades, help him!"

I nodded. Nico didn't teach me anything about this but my grandpa did. I calmed down and took the weapon that he was holding in his hands, a spear. I walked around to the right side of his neck and opened the bite mark. I ripped some of his t-shirt off and pressed on his wounds so he can be alive for what I was about to do. He grunted in pain and his aura was coming back but barely. Then I got up and started to pull of some leaves of the tree.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to recite something my grandpa taught me before I got here."

I got the cloth that I ripped off, I put the cloth on the ground facing the blood side, and my knee was facing on the clean side while I was cutting the leaves into pieces. Once I was done, I got the cloth and put the ripped leaves pieces onto the bloody side of the cloth. I pressed the bloody side to the mark and his aura was coming back every time I pressed harder. The sugar from the leaves was purifying his blood since the plants gave off oxygen. His breathing was becoming steady and his heart beat as well.

"He's going to live, Clarisse."

She broke down into tears.

"Thank you." She said between sobs.

I nodded and noticed that people were surrounding us. Then out of nowhere was right beside Clarisse's side. He had light blonde hair, blue worried eyes, fair skin and looked like Chris. A reaction came into mind, the man was Chris' father, Hermes.

"Thank you for saving my son." Hermes said.

"Your welcome."

Then Chiron came and saw Chris on the floor He understood what happened and Hermes took his son in his arms and followed Chiron to infirmary. I got up and went to cabin but before I could, my world went black when I realize why the vampires bit Chris. So I can inhale his blood which contained a venom that kill werewolves if they inhale for a certain amount of time. My knees fell to the ground and Leo shout my name.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I updated the first chapter because I realized that I will talk about what happened after Breaking Dawn and I forgot to that there. Sorry but if you want you can check it out. **

Victoria POV:

I woke up in a haze and everything struck at me at once. The way I saved Chris, the plot of the Ancient Ones, and how Leo was screaming my name when plot unfold.

"You're awake." Someone said.

I turned to find Alice. Alice used her vampire speed to hug me.

"I thought you were dead." Alice said.

I hugged her back. Then I heard people coming towards the infirmary so I told Alice to get out of here before they came in. After seconds of Alice being gone, Annabeth stepped in with my siblings, and Leo.

"Hey how you feeling?" Leo asked.

"Better."

He nodded.

"How long I have been out?" I asked.

"About 4 days." Nico answered.

I widened my eyes. Today was my birthday also the day of the prophecy.

"What exactly happened?" I asked one more time.

"After you fainted, you barely had pulse. Chiron rushed you hear in the infirmary with Chris and found out that you inhaled that you were highly allergic to." Annabeth said. "So he got an epipen and injected in your thigh. Then moments later your pulse was returning to it's normal steady beat."

I nodded. Our reaction to the venom is just like an allergic reaction only difference is that the "allergic reaction" can be ten times worse than a normal or demigod allergic reaction.

"Hey you all right?" Hazel asked.

Before I could even answer, Clarisse was panting.

"Clarisse, what's wrong?" I asked.

"A group people want to come." She said between breaths.

"If not?"

"Their going to kill someone."

I nodded and stood up. I was trembling but the healing brew was kicking in. I ran to the front of the camp and people made space to see the people who threatened to kill someone. I had a hunch and once I saw who it was, my hunch was right: Ancient Ones. I saw Alice trying to get out of one of the Ancient Ones.

"Well you finally joined us, Victoria." The dude that killed.

"Leave her out of this!" I shouted.

"Okay I will if you come here to see if you're the person I think you are."

I glared at him and looked at Alice who was nodding no. I couldn't let anyone else die for me so I walked towards the vampire.

"Good girl, Victoria. The name is Alex."

"All right, I'm here. No let Alice go."

He did a gestured to let her go. Alice mouthed 'their coming'. Then Alex slapped me course the face.

"You shouldn't have done that." Paul said.

Then he ran towards Alex who threw Paul to the tree.

"Paul!" I shouted.

The tribe and I ran towards him. He was breathing but barely.

"Victoria, is it true about Seth and Leah?" Paul asked.

"Yes, it's true." I said.

Quill dropped to his knees. Him and Seth were close so if anything to each other they would be moody and grumpy. Sam looked away even though Leah and him broke up she was still part of the pack and one of our own. Then Cullen's showed up.

"Looks like the whole gang is here. Let the battle begin." Alex said.

Jasper ran up to the guy who was about to Alice and took him away for his execution. Emmett and Sam got one of them and took her out. I guess Sam could sense Seth's and Leah's scent on her. The rest of the tribe starting fighting. I was about but Paul grabbed my wrist.

"Remember what I taught, V." Paul said.

I nodded and Carlise and Esme took him out of the battle field. I turned to see him, Alex. I ran towards him and he started to swing on me. I dodged each one and swept his feet but he was fast.

"You know what baffles me, Victoria?" Alex said while I was fighting him. "Your mother is a coma because of you. Your dog friends our dead because they were trying to find you. And now all these people will die trying to protect you especially them." He pointed at camp.

He was right. All this happened because of me. While I was trying to shake that off he attacked. I was stumbling and trying to keep my balance.

"Your poor mother will never see you again because sad to say she is no longer living. I remembered her shaken face, begging for her to live. Oh well, it doesn't matter any more."

That was the lost straw. I didn't care if it was true or not, I phased right in front of camp.

"Looks like your plan worked Alex." A vampire said.

"Yes, it did." He said.

Then they all left.

"Victoria?" Leo asked.

* * *

**Cliffhangers, I hate them but I love doing it! SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! **


	16. Chapter 16

**_AN: Looks like I will be busy on Monday so I will most likely update on Wednesday or both depends on the time. Sorry but I have a personal life too! Ciao!_**

Leo POV

_"Looks like your plan worked Alex." A vampire said._

_"Yes, it did." He said._

_Then they all left._

_"Victoria?" Leo asked._

I couldn't believe it. My girlfriend just transformed into a wolf but it made sense. Everything she knew, why she kept a secret. I saw her head look away and she looked she was about to cry. Then Victoria did something surprising, she ran to the forest.

"Victoria!" a guy screamed that looked just like her. Probably her uncle.

I hit my head because she thought that I looked at her like a monster. I was shocked! She didn't tell me so how I'm I supposed to react! Then all of sudden, I was running towards her, it was like my legs had their mind of their own. The wind was all of sudden cold and someone attacked me from behind. It was that kid named Alex.

"I hate destroying to true love but your girlfriend did kill someone I deeply loved so I must the return the favor." Alex said.

He was about to kill me, he stopped and was thrown against tree but there was no one around. Possibilities went through my mind but none of them made sense. Then some people came out of nowhere and took Alex away. In a matter of seconds, Victoria came but she was still in her wolf form. She was trying not to go into her human because if she would, Victoria would start to cry. I got up and walked towards her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

She looked down and something clicked. The rules of her tribe.

"Victoria, I feel hurt that you didn't trust me with this."

I got up because I knew if I stayed, things would get worse between us. She started to walk but she stayed still, waiting for me to leave. I was about to leave her but something inside me say stay and that part won. I went back and sat beside her. She sat on her stomach and was fighting to put her head in my laps so I gently grabbed her neck and put their. I was petting her head which she liked.

"Hey Victoria that kid Alex tried to kill me but he was thrown back like something was holding him back. Do you know anything about this?"

She nodded her head "yes". I didn't want to push her but then a glowing light was there where Victoria was. Then she was in her human form with her camp half-blood t-shirt.

"How did this happen?" Victoria muttered.

Then she looked into my eyes, and she was shocked.

"What's wrong?" I asked concernedly.

"Leo that question you asked earlier. I know but you will be shocked."

"Tell me." I squeezed her hand.

"I imprinted on you."

I threw a "huh?" look. She smiled and man was it beautiful.

"Imprinting is when a werewolf involuntarily act. It's when you look at the person, you know she or he is the one. It's not like love qt first sight, it's more than that. You'll be anything for him. Anything he needs; a friend, a sister, protector. It's our way of finding our soul mate. Since I am a demigod what happened with Alex was probably the way of protecting you of their kind."

"In other words, true love."

She nodded.

"When?"

"Probably when the first time I saw you and I didn't knew. Maybe the fact that I am half god."

I nodded. Then I realized, that she loved me for me even with my fire powers, she loved me.

"I still love."

She looked at me and threw herself at me. Her arms were locked at my neck and my arms with her waist. This was reminding when we first kissed. We got up, and we walked together, holding each other's hands. When we got to camp grounds, her tribe was looking pretty nervous.

"Someone holds me ten bucks." someone demanded.

Then all the people their took out their wallets expect one of them who was holding out his hands.

"Jacob when did you became an expert of love?" another dude said.

"She's my niece, Edward."

Vitoria snickered. We towards.

"Leo, this is my family." Victoria said.

They all waved. Then she introduce me to her in-laws the Cullen's; Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Esme, Carlise, Rosalie, and Emmett. Then her tribe, Paul, Jared, Quill, Sam, Embry and Uncle Jacob. Sam was married to Emily who had a son a month before she disappeared, and Jacob was married to Edward and Bella's daughter Renesme. Victoria was a cousin to a two year-old named Tony. Paul is engaged to Sarah, Jared is dating Quill's little sister, Betty, Quill is dating Olga, and Embry is dating Natalie.

"That is a big family." I said.

"Yeah, you don't the half of it."

After they left, we went to the Hades cabin which was empty. Victoria was tried and so was I. Victoria's head was in right shoulder and my right arm was holding her waist Then we fell asleep in each others arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Victoria POV

I realized that I was still in Leo's arms and snuggled closer to him. His arms around my waist grew tighter and slept for a few more minutes. Then I woke up to the sound of snickering and snap from camera. I rubbed my eyes and once I opened them to only find Hazel with a camera that automatically gives you the picture.

"This is _so _going to my wall." Another girl said.

The girl had coco skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair and seemed like she was Leo's half-sister. In a matter of seconds, my boyfriend was wake.

"Nyssa, what are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"oh, Hazel told me you guys are here and we couldn't miss the opportunity so I took the camera and Hazel took the picture." Nyssa explained.

"Victoria this is my older sister, Nyssa." Leo said. He must've noticed my confused face.

They left with picture, and I can _only _imagine if they show it to my grandpa or even worse Jacob. Oh gods, so much explanation for that picture.

"What time is it?" I blurted.

Leo looked at the skies and pondered for a few second.

"Looks like is about dinner time." Leo said.

I couldn't believe it. I thought we slept for a few hours not until _dinner. _Leo left to change and I did the same. My stomach was growling when I finished taking bath and dressing. I went outside to only find Clarisse kissing _Chris? _Then Percy came laughing with Annabeth.

"Chris and Clarisse are dating, Victoria. Trust me your not the only one surprised by _that_." Percy said referring to Chris and Clarisse.

"Hey Jackson, watch yourself!" Clarisse yelled.

I snickered. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and dragged Percy away before a fight starting between Clarisse and him. I walked to the mess hall and Leo wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, Leo." I said.

"How do you know it's me?" Leo asked.

"I felt you following me? Did you forget I grew up around hunter's?"

Leo blushed. I giggled a bit and got out of Leo's arms but he pulled me right back in.

"No, we are walking together."

I smiled and nodded. Leo let go of my waist and took my hand. I heard some of the Aphrodite's girls giggling at us, and blushed. When we reached the mess hall, Alec was there. I stopped in my tracks and glared at him. Leo squeezed my hands, and locked his eyes with mine. We kept walking together until Alec was mere feet away.

"What do you want, Alec?" I questioned.

"Before you do anything, I am not here to fight or cause anything. A comprise is what I am here for here." Alec responded.

I snorted. I know them, they would _never _do a comprise unless Aro saw that he was going die (AN: Breaking Dawn Part 2).

"Trust me. Aro, wants you to save someone for him."

"Wait Aro has an army as hand and he couldn't _send _them?"

"If we do, they will her."

"So Aro has a heart?"

"Why can't you dogs get over what happened ten years ago?!"

"You messed with my family. Besides the Volutri is heartless and soulless, and Aro is twisted and slick. He changes his mind so they can keep him as a ruler."

"If you know who are you saving and who captured her, will you reconsider the offer?"

"Maybe."

"It's Jane, my sister and she was captured by the Ancient Ones."

I was stunned. Jane is Aro's most precious jewel, he would never let her go.

"Why?"

"Caicus betrayed us and went with the Ancient Ones. Now the Ancient Ones are threatening to kill Jane, unless we join them. They are ruthless and is the opposite of the Volutri." I tried not to smile when he said that. "You are the only that can defeat them, and if you say "yes" Aro will leave these "demigods" alone."

I widened my eyes because I forgot about that rule. The rule that if any nonvampire is exposed to the secret, they _MUST _turn into a vampire, or they are dead.

"Fine but I get to choose my people, and everything else."

"Agreed, they are in a London warehouse but we do not know the address."

"How do I know that Aro will keep his word?"

"If he doesn't, then he will step down and someone else will take his place."

I nodded. I secretly hoped he didn't but these are the lives of innocent lives at stake, I will not let anyone else die. Then he left, and the demigods have a confused look.

"Okay, first thing first what did he mean by "leave these demigods alome"?" Percy asked.

"There is a sacred rule, that vampires can't break: expose who they are. If they do, the nonvampire must become a vampire, if not they die." Bella said.

I turned and around smirked. She loves saying things she knew.

"She's right. Hey, Bella." I said.

She smiled and wlaked towards me. I let go of Leo's hands and hugged my in-law.

"So _now _you have a boyfriend, "V"?"

I glared at her but my face was probably crimson red.

" I suppose whoever they are rule the vampires." Annabeth stated.

I nodded. and sighed. I didn't want this to happen but I don't choose what happens.

"So we are going to London?" Bella asked.

"No, this mission's will not involve you, your family, and the tribe. They will sense them easily, and we don't need to complicate things." I said.

She nodded and left.

"So you are you going to recruit?" Leo asked.

I smiled and decided. This wasn't going to be "easy".

* * *

**AN: YES, I am done! The new fanfic will come out next week, and expect Victoria and Leo relationship grow. Give me ideas to Leo's reaction and how will things you go down! Ciao!**


End file.
